


Kitkats™

by Isaac_Axel



Series: ishimondo snaphots [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Developing Relationship, Headcanon, M/M, kitkat™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Axel/pseuds/Isaac_Axel
Summary: Ishimaru eats his kitkats™ by cutting them with knife and fork. You cannot change my mind.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro & Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Owada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kuwata Leon & Oowada Mondo, thats implied and can be seen as platonic
Series: ishimondo snaphots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935709
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	Kitkats™

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but I hope you like it!

“Do you want one Kyoudai?”

Ishimaru looked over, putting his book down. Mondo and Fujisaki were sitting with Kuwata. Fujisaki had brought an assortment of sweets today and the other hadn’t hesitated to take more than their share. 

Eyeing the piece of what he assumed to be chocolate he sucked on his teeth. The idea of sugar never sat right with him. Who on earth would choose to rot their teeth and ruin their health by choice? He never had time for such trivialities, nor the means to get it but he didn’t want to anyway.

“C’mon don’t be a hardass, try some!” Kuwata’s input was met with an elbow jab from Fujisaki and Mondo’s glare.

Stiffening, he took the light brown rectangle Mondo was holding out to him. “What is it?”

“WHA- You never had a kitkat™?”

“No, Kuwata, I have not. Please, lower your voice. Raising your-”

“‘Raising your voice is inappropriate in a school environment’, I know, i know, but seriously man- You never had a kitkat™?”

“No, I did not realize it was such an important matter.”

“Don’t worry ‘bout him bro, he’s making a big deal out of it.” 

“Oh… Thank you Mondo!”

Mondo just grunted and bit into his own ‘kitkat™’. Putting it down on his plate, Ishimaru cut off a small piece, biting into it. It was strange. It was very sweet. 

“Hmm, it’s rather sugary”

He cut another small piece off, eating it. It wasn’t horrible. The taste wasn’t what he expected but the crunch was nice. 

He looked up at the others who were just staring. Kuwata’s jaw was dropped and Mondo looked incredulous. Fujisaki was eating their poky but looking at him worriedly.

“Has something happened? Why are you staring?”

“Did you just- did you just cut your kitkat™ like it was a piece of meat.”

“I did not think it would matter how I ate my food?”

“Dude you ate it like a monster you’re supposed to just like- like bite into it”

Tensing, Ishimaru sat up, messing with the button on his sleeve. “How was I supposed to realize that?”

Mondo put his arm around Ishimaru’s shoulders, laughing it off. “He’s just messing around, don’t worry about it.”

Humming in agreement, He leaned into Mondo’s hug. 

He was warm. The way he would help Ishimaru learn made him feel warm. He was protective, Ishimaru had confronted him about it and he had agreed to stop, but small things still made him feel warm. 

Picking up the kitkat™ he bit into it. 

The chocolate melted in his mouth and he relaxed. 

Maybe he liked kitkats™.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! thanks for reading! kudos and comments are nice if you want! 
> 
> I haven't really been writing fro a while since my fic 'maybe...' finished. It's ishimondo too if you want to read it! 
> 
> I Headcanoned the idea in the summary and half way through writing I realized that it might be cool to write about small moments in their relationship. I don't really have any ideas so if you have any good healthy heacanons for them feel free to comment and I might (emphasis on might) write about it! I'll also take ones that include Leon, Chihiro, Hiro, Sayaka or anyone really!


End file.
